


Sick or Treat

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A little Danny Whump for Halloween





	Sick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Team fun at Halloween.  
>  In my little world Daniel is Cassie's legal guardian.

SICK OR TREAT

“Do you want another beer whilst I'm up, Daniel?” Jack called from the kitchen as he removed a bottle from the fridge.

“No I’m good,” Daniel replied, yawning.

“You Okay, Danny boy?” Jack asked as he placed another log on the fire before sitting down with the TV guide. “You've been real quite today.” He commented flicking through the pages.

“Just tired, Jack.” Daniel replied laying down on the couch. “It's been a long month.”

“Amen to that.” Jack agreed and it had - this was the first down time SG-1 had had since - god, he didn’t know when! Things were hectic at the base off world and on - new teams had to be broken in and new treaties had to be drawn up. 

Jack looked at Daniel as he stared off into the fire. He had noticed the black rings under his eyes when he had picked him up this morning, a sure sign of too many late or sleepless nights. The guy deserved this break. Things had been nonstop for him and his department and Jack was going to make sure Daniel had as much rest as possible.

He had arranged everything - the weekend passes for himself, Daniel, Sam, Tea'c and Janet. He had even booked the flights so Cassie could join them for the weekend from boarding school. They were all going to have a good old fashioned Halloween weekend at the cabin 'trick or treating' in the local village followed by ghost stories around the fire with hot coco and marshmallows. The perfect way to relax and unwind.

Jack and Daniel had travelled down the day before Halloween and had spent the day shopping for costumes and decorations. The others would join them first thing in the morning. They had enjoyed a steak dinner before settling down in front of the TV. There were several good horror films on that night - it was hard to chose! 

“What do you fancy Daniel?” Jack asked, flicking through the channels.

“Halloween one, Halloween two, Halloween three, Omen one, Omen two, Omen three…..”

Soft snoring interrupted his chain and he turned and saw Daniel curled up - fast asleep.

“Tired hey Dr J?” He stated as he gently covered Daniel with the blanket from the back of the couch.

“Sleep well,” he whispered, ruffling Daniel’s hair before he settled back down to watch the hockey. 

xxooxx

Jack quietly opened Daniel’s bedroom door, noting that the young archaeologist was still sleeping. He looked at his watch - 10.30am. He would let him have another half an hour. He had managed to pour the boneless doctor into bed the previous evening - Daniel had barely woken up at all. Jack had even had to undress him - he had been totally exhausted.

He had better make sure there was some fresh coffee on or his life would not be worth living. He turned as he heard the front door open.

“Morning Jack,” Sam called entering the cabin with Teal’c in tow.

“Hey guys. Good timing. Just putting the coffee on.”

“Do we have our usual rooms O’Neill?” Teal’c asked dragging their luggage in.

“Yeah big guy - knock yourself out - coffee Sam?” He asked offering her a cup. “You made good time.”

“Roads are quiet this time of the morning,” Sam stated taking the cup and sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, helping herself to one of the Danishes Jack had placed on the table. “We just passed Janet and Cassie - think they stopped off for some supplies. They won’t be long. Where is Daniel?” she asked looking around her.

Jack went and helped Janet in with her bags when he heard her struggling with the door.

“Morning girls,” he stated putting the bags in the other spare room.“Daniel is still asleep,” he told them pouring everyone else a cup of coffee. “He was totally shattered last night. Thought I'd let him sleep in - grumpy Daniel is hard to deal with.”

“How are you Cass?” he asked pulling her in for a hug. It had been a long time since they had all been together and his niece sure had grown. “You're catching me up,” he stated kissing her on top of her head.

“I'm good Uncle Jack - nice to see you as well. Shall I go and wake Dad? Although he has probably smelled the coffee by now,” she said grinning.

“Okay - but be gentle Cass, you know how he is first thing in the morning!”

xxooxx

“Dad,” Cassie whispered slightly shaking Daniel's shoulder. Daniel moaned and turned onto his back.

“Come on Dad - Uncle Jack has made coffee and we're all here - time to get up.”

Daniel prised open his tired eyes and stretched like a gazelle.

“Morning sweetheart,” he mumbled pulling Cassie in for a hug which she returned.

“Morning Dad,” she replied. “I'll go get you a cup if you go shower,” she told him pulling back his blankets.

“Hey!” He exclaimed. “It's cold - give them back.” He grouched.

“You must be joking - it's like a furnace in here. Come on no shower no coffee.” 

“Yes sir.” Daniel stated swinging his legs off the bed, standing up and saluting. He was unexpectedly hit by a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes and stood swaying reaching out for the nightstand to keep himself upright.

“You alright Dad?” Cassie asked with concern, grabbing his elbow so he did not topple over.

Daniel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I'm fine - got up too quick - bit of head rush - now vamoose and fetch my coffee young lady.” He said with a grin.

“Yes sir.” Cassie replied with a salute and exited.

Daniel sat on the bed with a sigh, head in his hands. He had a pounding headache. 'Overtired' he thought as he dry swallowed two Tylenol from the trusty bottle he always kept by his bed. Nice shower, cup of coffee and something to eat - that’s all he needed - yeah not a problem - he would be fine - just overdone it again - when would he ever learn! 

xxooxx

“Right who wants to be what?” Jack asked rummaging through the bag of costumes he and Daniel had bought the previous day.

“We have got a Vampire, Ghost, Witch, Frankenstein and Black Cat. Teal’c, I thought you could go as an alien Jaffa like you do every year!” He stated pulling out the clothing for everyone to see.

“Indeed.” Teal’c confirmed. He loved this time of year it meant no more hiding and he had the most believable costume.

“Oh! Oh! I want to be the cat!” Cassie exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on Daniel’s knee snatching the black furry costume.

“I think I should be the Vampire,” said Janet with a grin.

“I will take the Witch, Jack - black so suits me,” explained Sam.

“Fine. Danny boy - which do you want - Ghost or Frankenstein? Although judging from the colour of your face I am thinking the Ghost. You Okay buddy - you're looking a bit pale today?”

Daniel rubbed his eyes under his glasses - he could not shake the headache and had developed an annoying dry cough as the day went on. He looked tiredly at Jack. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He stated coughing into his sleeve as Jack looked up to the heavens. “Damn allergies are playing up.” He admitted and rested his head on Cassie’s shoulder.

Janet’s hand immediately went to the back of his neck. “You sure Daniel? I think you are running a bit of a fever. Want me to take a look at you - maybe you need to double up on your antihistamines?”

“Don’t know Janet. I feel a bit achy and have had a headache all day that Tylenol will not shift,” he admitted. Daniel had learnt long ago not to hide things from Dr Fraiser - he always got found out and it was never worth it.

“Um.” Janet looked at him. “Maybe you are coming down with a cold. Why don’t you go and have a lie down whilst we get things ready - we're not going out for another hour are we Jack?” she asked.

"No probs.” Jack agreed. “You have time for a nap Casper if you want one.”

Cassie jumped off Daniel’s lap as he slowly got up - stretching his aching muscles. “Don’t mind if I do - if that's alright with you guys? I want to feel better for our 'trick or treating!” He smiled and ruffled Cassie's hair.

“Wake me in 45 minutes,” he called as he shuffled off to bed.

xxooxx

Daniel had tried to sleep but his persistent headache and growing fever would not let up on him. In fact he felt absolutely miserable curled up on his side shivering.

“Daniel are you decent?” 

He heard Janet knocking on the door.

“Hang on,” he called wrapping himself in his comforter trying to get warm. He really wanted to go tonight and unless he could hide his shivering he knew that Janet would not let him.

“I have your costume,” she called through the door. “Make sure you put something warm on underneath - it's starting to rain.”

Daniel composed himself and opened the door.

“Thanks,” he said taking the costume from her.

“How are you doing - feel any better?” She enquired as she watched him starting to get changed. She knew he wasn’t feeling good just by looking at him. His face was fever flushed and he had goose bumps all over his arms and legs.

She sat down on the bed beside him and gauged his temperature with the back of her hand. Her other hand circled his wrist taking his pulse.

They sat in silence. Daniel knew better than to talk whilst she was examining him.

“Well,” she stated, “your pulse is racing and you have quite a fever running - anything else?” She looked at him as he sat with his head in his hands, massaging his temples. 

“Headache, joint pains, slight nausea, annoying cough,” he admitted miserably. He looked at her through squinted eyes with a slight smile on his face.

“You sure you're up for this? I would feel better - as would you - if you stayed in bed.” She massaged the back of Daniel's neck to try and relieve some tension for him. “It's probably just a cold - but I don’t think it would be wise to take any chances DJ,” she advised.

“Can't let Cassie down Janet. She has been really looking forward to this. If I feel worse I promise I will let you know and come straight back to bed.” He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She studied him once again. “Okay, Okay - against my better judgement - and as long as you put layers of warm clothes on under that sheet - you can go. But I am trusting you to be grown up about this Daniel - you know what you are like - you have to be very careful because of your allergies. Double up your antihistamines and take some more Tylenol - we leave in 10 minutes.”

xxooxx

“This is indeed a strange Tauri tradition, Major Carter.” Teal’c stated as they left the house that they had just 'trick or treated' at. “You threaten people in disturbing costumes and they give you candy.” He shook the plastic pumpkin container that was nearly full to the brim.

“On Chulak people have been executed for less.”

The ladies giggled.

“Come on Teal’c - look there's a Wizard!” Cassie exclaimed as the three laughing women linked arms whilst skipping and singing:

“We’re off to see the Wizard....”

“Most strange.” Teal’c confirmed striding off after them.

“Well I've seen some things over the last 10 years, Danny, but that takes the biscuit! Danny? Daniel?” Jack turned around realising that his friend was no longer by his side. He double tracked to find ’Casper’ sat on the sidewalk, head in hands. Jack took his foam Frankenstein head off and crouched by his side, putting his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “Shit, Danny - you're burning up!”

Daniel lifted his head and looked at Jack with fever bright eyes. "Actually Jack, I'm not feeling at all well. Do you think anyone would mind if I went back to the cabin?” Daniel coughed, spluttered and then groaned, holding his head as the movement escalated his growing migraine   
He looked so miserable, Jack thought, and so much like Charlie that it hurt!

Jack rubbed his back. “Ok buddy - I’ve had enough as well - the others are stalking a Wizard and I have to say I find it embarrassing - grown people making fools of themselves!” He grinned looking down at his giant foam feet.

Daniel grinned back and then lowered his head back into his hands with a groan.

“Hold tight - I’ll go and tell the gang that we're off.”

Daniel nodded as Jack ruffled his hair.

xxooxx

“Doc wait up!” Jack puffed as he finally caught up with the others. "Daniel and I are going to make our way back - cold weather is not good for my knees and he isn't feeling too good at the moment."

They all turned and looked at him,

“Is he Okay?” Janet asked - turning to make her way back to Daniel.

“Yeah - he'll be fine,” Jack stated, catching her arm. “His cold is bothering him - he needs a hot drink and a warm bed. You guys stay - I can see you are having SO much fun.” He shot Sam a look as she took a swig from a hip flask.

“Keep and eye on them big guy,” he said as Sam wiped her mouth - giggling. “Make sure they get home alright. I'll take the jeep.”

Tealc bowed and Sam and Cassie skipped off again.

“Do you want me to come, Jack?” Janet asked with concern.

“No it’s fine - I'll put him to bed and start on supper. You enjoy the evening with your daughter - no hip flask for her now!”

“Make sure Daniel takes his medication and keeps warm. We will only be another hour or so, if you are sure?”

“No probs - see you later.” Jack stated and went on his own personal ghost hunt.

xxooxx

 

By the time they got back to the cabin Daniel was shivering. Jack steered him on to the couch, placed a comforter around his shoulders and lit the fire.

“Get this baby going and we will soon warm up.” He placed another log on the fire, then looked at Daniel and chuckled. “Hate to tell you this - your make up has smudged.” He leaned over and attempted to rub the black face paint from around Daniel’s eyes.

“Hey!” Daniel said - batting his hand away. “I kinda like the whole gothic look going on,” he protested through chattering teeth. 

Jack felt Daniel’s forehead again. “How about I go run you a bath - see if we can get your temp down before the Doc returns with huge syringes in hand.” He grinned open eyed. “Have a soak and a Tylenol while I make supper and you will feel more human when the gang gets back. Hey - get it? 'Human' as in not in 'spirit' God I am on fire tonight!”

Daniel rolled his eyes, got up shakily and made his way to the bedroom - retrieved his sweats and blue robe. “Afraid it's lost on me today,” he managed to get out between coughs.

“What’s new Dr J - my humor is always lost on you - and Sam - and, well Teal’c - no especially on Teal’c. Come to think of it, it's lost on Janet, Cassie ... everyone. OK maybe my humor is too clever - I'm the only one who gets it. Do you know what?” He shouted from the bathroom as the bath filled. “That's fine by me - so long as I understand and ’get’ me then everything is well in Jack’s world - small things make me happy I don’t ask for much.”

He turned and steered Daniel into the bathroom. “Have you taken your medication?” 

Daniel nodded.

“Good - enjoy.” He theatrically motioned to the bubble filled bath.

“You have half an hour - relax - chill - I will make supper.”

Daniel smiled.

xxooxx

Three hours later, the wanderers had returned - supper had been consumed - well by most - Daniel had turned his nose up and gone green when he was offered some. Teal’c, Sam and Cassie were sat around the table sharing out the booty - arguing over who should have the last liqorice wheel.

Daniel had remained curled up on the couch - trying to sleep - feeling miserable. Janet sat down by him.

“Not feeling any better, Daniel?” 

He struggled to sit up and rested his head on the back of the couch. “It's just a cold Janet - had them before - good night's sleep and I'm sure I'll be fine.” He started to cough and leant forward to ease the ache in his chest.

“Ummm...,” Janet replied rubbing his arm in sympathy, “I'll get you a glass of water and maybe you should go to bed.”

Daniel nodded - relaxing back into the couch as the coughing spell lessened. He was not convinced that he would be able to sleep. He knew his fever was rising again - his joints were really aching - there was no way he was going to be able to get comfortable. He sighed and lay down again. He really wanted to go home - to die in peace - it was easier to deal with being sick without an audience. He knew he friends cared but he was happier if he could shut everyone out and recuperate on his own. 

xxooxx

“I'm glad we are going home tomorrow.” Janet stated, filling a glass at the sink. 

Jack looked up from the paper he was reading sat on the work surface.

“Daniel?” he enquired.

“Yes," Janet confirmed.

“He isn't getting any better. I don’t like the sound of that cough and his temperature is definitely going up again.”

“Not just a cold?” Jack asked folding up his paper. 

Janet looked down at her hands. 

“He missed his flu jab,” she whispered.

“He WHAT!” Jack retorted angrily.

“I know, I know....” Janet stammered.

“For crying out loud ....” Jack was beyond angry. What was Janet thinking? He knew that she knew that for someone who suffered with allergies like Daniel did it was doubly important for him to get the annual jab. “How in hell did that happen? We all had ours and Daniel should have been at the top of the list! Doc, come on, you know that I know....”

Janet looked at him her eyes full of remorse. “I know Jack but he was off world on a training program. I had a vial in the cold store for him when he came back but I had to take some leave to help Cassie and it - well - it got overlooked. I was intending to give it him when we got back.” 

She knew she had made an error. Jack was right Daniel was always top of the list for the jab - his allergies left him wide open to infections such as the flu. She hoped in her heart of hearts that this was just a cold but she could tell just by looking at him that he was in trouble. It had not helped that he had run himself ragged over the last few weeks. His blood work had indicated that he was run down.

“We can't do much about it now other than make him comfortable and keep him medicated. I would have done that back home anyway. There isn't much you can do about the flu. It's one of those illnesses that rest and peace and quiet will cure. He just needs to let it run its course. I'll feel happier when he has access to nebulizer though - his lungs are beginning to sound a bit congested.” She looked up at Jack, “I'm sorry” she confessed. 

“Oy - it’s always Daniel.” Jack exclaimed, jumping down from the counter. “I’ll go get his bed ready. Maybe a good night's sleep will do the trick. I‘ll give him the water.” He rubbed Janet’s arm in sympathy, took the glass and went to talk to Daniel. 

xxooxx

The full moon’s rays shone into Daniel's bedroom. The shadows from the willow trees making abstract patterns on the walls and floor.

Daniel lay on top of the bed, the sheets caught around his legs from hours of restless sleep.

“Oh God!” He moaned, curling up into himself - his arm flung over his eyes. He had never felt so ill in his life. He didn’t know what was real and what was not. The wind rattled the windows. The loons called over the lake. Where was he? What was wrong with him? Where was Sha're? She should be here!

“Sha're?” he called. “Please my love - I'm so sick - I need you.” He was so hot - the air was oppressive - his lungs burned from hours of coughing - his head pounded - his chest ached - he was shivering - he was shaking - he needed help. He pulled himself up on his elbows and looked around. He could see Sha're - she was waving to him - he waved back - tears pouring down his face....

“I’m sorry my love - I know we have lots to do but I think I am very ill.” His arms could not hold him anymore and he flopped back on to the bed sobbing - his head frantically turning from side to side - he was so thirsty - so thirsty - his mouth was incredibly dry.

“Water - ppplease- sssomeone - anyone - I’m sso cold!” He curled on his side - his teeth chattering - desperately trying to get warm.

The wind was now howling - whispering his name - he could hear her calling to him - he could see her stood on the hill her hair blowing in the wind. 

“Danyel - come - come my husband - I will care for you - I have water - come my love - everything will be fine - come my Danyel - I love you.” 

Daniel reached out to her - he needed to touch her - feel her - he needed to be held by her - to be told everything was going to be alright but he couldn’t - she was too far away - she was calling him - pleading with him.

He dragged his heavy aching body to the end of the bed - he looked down and saw her - beckoning him to join her.

“You are too far - I will never reach you,” he sobbed in desperation.

“Jump my Danyel - I will catch you - I will not let you fall - you will be safe - safe with me - safe in my arms - I will care for you.”

He could see her - his body ached for hers - he launched himself off the bed with superhuman effort - his head cracked on Jack’s mother's dresser and he knew no more.

xxooxx

Jack was awake in an instant.

He looked at the clock - 5.30am - he had put Daniel to bed last night terribly worried about him. His condition had deteriorated rapidly. Janet and he had decided to take Daniel home as soon as it was light and Teal’c and Carter had agreed to follow later when Cassie was up and the cabin cleared up.

Jack had spent the night with half an ear listening out for Daniel in case he got into distress. He had heard Daniel’s cough getting increasingly worse as the night wore on. He had been in to see him a couple of times - waking him up to take medication and straightening out his bed clothes to make him more comfortable. His worry had increased as Daniel had barely woken up or even shown any indication that he knew that Jack had been there. Daniel's fever escalated as the hours slowly ticked on to dawn.

Janet had beaten Jack to Daniel. She too had spent the night checking on Daniel on and off - helping Jack to make him more comfortable - in the end she had given up on sleep and had spent the last hour making arrangements with the infirmary to transport one very sick young man back to base.

She had been just about to go and try to rouse Daniel when she heard him fall. Rushing into the bedroom she immediately dropped to his side. “Easy Daniel,” she soothed as she gently turned his head so she could get a better look at the ugly looking gash above his eye.

Jack followed her in and knelt at her side. 

“Shit Daniel!” He exclaimed looking down at his unconscious friend. “Doc?” he asked, not taking his eyes from him.

“Help me get him on the bed, Jack!” She ordered - pressing the bed sheet against the cut to try and stem the bleeding.

They both carefully lifted the sick man and gently placed him on the bed.

“Can you fetch me my bag?” She asked checking Daniel’s pulse at his neck. “Will you get a bowl of water and some cloths as well? His temperature is through the roof.”

“I'll get them, Janet.” Sam offered as she appeared at the door having heard the commotion. “What the hell happened?”

“Not sure Sam - but we could sure do with that water quickly.” Janet answered, turning back to her patient.

“Thanks.” She took the bag from Jacl, delved inside and ripped open a pressure bandage. She placed it over Daniel's wound and asked Jack to hold it firmly in place.

Daniel moaned.

“Hey Daniel are you in there?” She asked gently shining her penlight into his eyes - checking his pupils' reactions.

Daniel moaned again - arms clutching his stomach as he weakly tried to turn. His breathing sped up. 

Janet knew the sign straight away. “Jack turn him to me - quickly!”

She grabbed the waste bin just in time as Daniel violently vomited into it. Jack held Daniel on his side, rubbing his back in sympathy as he continued to dry heave. Just as he started to quieten down, he was struck by a coughing fit. 

Jack scooted in behind Daniel and lifted him up so his back was leaning against his chest.

“It’s Okay,” he soothed - trying to calm Daniel who continued to cough - struggling to take breaths in between - his hand weakly clutching at his chest - trying to control the pain stabbing at his lungs. He bent into himself and began to dry heave again - Janet was there again - quick as a flash - as his stomach rebelled again and again. Jack did not miss Janet’s shake of her head as they both saw the streaks of blood mixed with the vomit.

Sam gave Janet a damp cloth and the Doc cleaned Daniel up. 

Daniel collapsed bonelessly into Jack's arm’s - his head lolling on Jack’s shoulder.

Janet placed the bell of her stethoscope on Daniel’s chest - he shivered as the cold metal hit his burning skin.

“Sorry Daniel” Janet told him - inserting stethoscope into her ears. “I need to listen to your breathing.”

They all waited in silence - Jack still holding the pressure bandage over Daniel’s eye; Sam sponging his arms - trying to cool him.

“Okay ... Jack could you sit him forward, I need to listen to his back.” 

Jack eased Daniel off his chest - holding his neck as Daniel flopped forward with a moan.

“It’s Okay Daniel - I won't be long - then you can rest." 

"We'll soon have you home.” Sam told him - grasping his hand firmly in hers.

“Right.” Janet stated as she snapped shut her bag. "Help me prop him up with the pillows Jack."

“Are you with me Daniel?” she asked as she taped the pressure bandage to his head and smoothed back his hair.

“Ummmmm,” he mumbled, squinting at her.

“Do you know where you are?” She continued sticking her digital thermometer into his ear.

“Cccabin,” he stuttered, “Sha're was hhere - sshe caught me,” he continued, drowsily his eyes fluttering shut.

The thermometer beeped - 104 degrees - not good.

“Daniel!” Janet urged wringing out the cloth - wiping it over his abdomen and chest. “I need you to try and stay awake for me - Okay? Jack and I are going to get things ready and we're going to take you home where you can rest and sleep - I promise. I want you to tell Sam all about Sha're while we get the car - can you do that?”

Daniel grinned sleepily at Janet “She was sooo beautiful...” he slurred with a sigh.

“Good man.” Janet patted his leg and handed the cloth to Sam. “Try and keep him talking Sam and carry on sponging him down - we need to get his temperature under control before he is stable enough to move.” 

“Will do.” Sam confirmed, turning her attention back to her ’little brother’. “Tell me about Sha're,” she urged him.

“She was ssoooo beautiful...”

xxooxx

“Well?” Jack asked, impatiently, closing the bedroom door.

Janet put her medical bag down on the coffee table and turned towards Jack. “I would say, judging by the cackles in his lungs and the blood coughed up, we are looking at pneumonia.” She ducked her head, suddenly finding something fascinating about her shoes - she felt as if she had been sent to the school principal.

“So - let me get this straight.” Jack spat as he paced around the room. “Something that started as overtired - a little run down - turned into a cold that turned into the flu and that has now turned into pneumonia! For crying out loud...”

“I think you could add concussion to that list,” Janet interrupted.

“Ya think!” Jack threw his hands into the air.

“We need to get him to the hospital.” Janet told him - looking him straight in the eye.

“Damn right we do!” he retorted with a sigh.

xxooxx

It had been three days since they returned from the cabin.

Daniel had been rushed to X-ray and tests had confirmed the pneumonia and concussion. His poor condition had put him in intensive care where he was hooked up to oxygen and enough IVs to sink a battle ship. His bed was propped up at an angle to help with his breathing.

The journey back to the infirmary had been difficult. Janet had had a real hard job trying to keep Daniel awake. The last thing she wanted was for Daniel to sleep when they did not know how bad the concussion was. The fact that Daniel’s temperature would not come down had added to her growing concern.

That concern was still there - three days on - as she checked Daniel’s readings again - she was not at all happy. She picked up the cloth again and tried to manually bring his temperature down - it had fluctuated between 102 and 104 ever since the weekend. She knew Daniel’s body would start to shut down if it carried on under this pressure. She was at her wits end to know what to do next.

She double checked his drug regime to see if there was anything she had overlooked. She had started him on Benzyl penicillin as soon as she had gotten the results back from the lab. He had fluids running alongside the paracetamol to help with the dehydration and to lower his fever. He was on 90% oxygen via a mask and had cooling pads positioned strategically around his body but nothing seemed to be helping at the moment. The only saving grace was that he was not getting any worse.

Janet glanced at Jack who was asleep in a chair with his head resting on Daniel's bed. He had been there on and off since their return - only breaking to eat and shower. He had been persuaded to have a sleep yesterday but that had only lasted a couple of hours. She needed him to get some proper rest but knew that there would not be much chance of him doing that until Daniel woke up.

Daniel had spent most of the time caught in fever and concussion induced nightmares - calling for his dead wife, fighting all the demons that were caught in his subconscious. Even now his head, arms and legs were moving restlessly and he was murmuring and whimpering.

“It's Okay Daniel - settle down,” Janet soothed, dragging the cloth down Daniel's neck. “You'll wake Jack and he needs to rest.” She scolded him - checking his pulse - she could see his heart rate on the monitor in front of her but she needed the physical contact to ground her - to confirm that his heart was still beating - too fast - but there even so.

“Hey Doc!” Jack stated, stretching and yawning.

“Sorry Jack - I didn’t mean to wake you,” she apologised, placing Daniel's arms and torso back under the covers, straightening them around his shoulders as he started shivering again.

“Any change?” Jack asked looking at the monitors.

Janet sighed and put Daniel's chart back on the end of his bed. “No better, no worse,” she told him with her hand on his shoulders. “Give him time - we are doing all we can.”

“I know.” Jack placed his hand on top of hers and turned to look at her.

“Come on, this is Daniel. You know Daniel - the regular ’come back kid," he told her with a grin. “You look tired Janet - why don’t you go and get some sleep?” His voice was full of concern.

“I could say the same to you,” she replied with a grin. “Maybe later.” She admitted as she walked away.

Jack turned his attention back to Daniel and took his hand. “Come on Danny boy,” he urged his sick friend. “This is getting a bit old you know.” He told him with a sigh, leant back and closed his eyes - God he was tired - just a few minutes - he just needed a nap - just for a short while....

xxooxx

“Uncle Jack - wake up - Mom said you need to sleep in a bed not a chair.” Jack opened his eyes and peered up at Cassie - who was stood with her hands on her hips.

“What?” he stuttered, wiping his eyes, sitting up. “Oh - hey Cassie sweetheart - just resting my eyes.” He cleared his throat. “What time is it?” He asked looking drowsily around the infirmary.

Cassie looked at her watch. “Nearly 10 o’clock" she announced with a tutt.

God he had been asleep for nearly four hours!!

“Why didn’t anyone wake me before?” He asked - annoyed. “Is Daniel alright?”

“Mom told us not to - Sam and Teal’c have been here as well. There... there's n..no change with Dad.” She sniffed and turned away - she did not want Jack to see her upset.

“Come here, pumpkin,” he said pulling her on to his lap. “He'll be fine - you know that - just going to take a while.” Jack put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“You know what, Uncle Jack?” She wiped her eyes. “All my friends fancy him - if you know what I mean.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah I know what you mean - I am not THAT old!” He informed her in no uncertain terms.

“Yeah - well - if you say so.” She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “'Suppose this grey is from a bottle eh?”

“Absolutely.” He confirmed - hugging her tightly again - she sighed and curled up on his lap.

“Do you remember the week after my adoption service when we had the Fathers open day at school?”

“Sure do - your Dad was so excited” Jack told her and it was true.

A year after Janet had adopted Cassie, Janet’s mother died and it brought it home that if anything happened to her Cassie would not have another legal guardian. She and Cassie had discussed it and approached Daniel to see if he would mind having his name put on the adoption documentation. Well Daniel had been thrilled and had asked if he could step into the role not only on paper but have an input into Cassie’s upbringing.

It was more than Janet and Cassie could have wished for - they were over the moon - Daniel had been the obvious choice.

Uncle Daniel disappeared on that November day and Cassie finally had the ’Dad’ she had longed for. It was the making of Daniel - it gave him roots and a real family - something he thought he had lost when Sha're had died. True to his word, he had been every step of the way with his daughter - helping with school - there for her when she was troubled and ready to pick up the pieces when she was upset. They could not have had a stronger bond if they had been biologically linked.

“Yeah he was 'over' excited.” Cassie confirmed. “Well, everyone was asking what my Dad did for a living before the open day and when I said he was an archaeologist - I got teased - they all thought he was a geek...”

“Easy mistake to make!” Jack interrupted with a grin.

Cassie slapped his knee in annoyance and continued. “I was so nervous about him coming and - of course - he was late - as usual.”

Jack remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Daniel had been caught off world with SG-7 - he had gone to help out with a treaty when there had been a mud slide. Two members of SG-7 had been buried alive and Daniel had spent hours digging them out only to bring them home in body bags. When he had finally come home he had been covered in mud and exhausted! He had dropped everything and rushed to Cassie’s school. With out him knowing, Jack had followed - he had been worried about him and felt he needed some support.

“I couldn’t believe it when he ran into the hall.” Cassie turned and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. “He looked fantastic - he had had his hair cut short and put a suit on - I had never seen him in a suit. I heard all my friend gasp! When he did his speech - God - the girls were like on the edges of their seats - they could not take their eyes off him!” Her face glowed with pride as she told Jack.

“Afterwards everyone wanted to be my friend - to talk to MY Dad - wow!” She giggled. “When you came in - in your full uniform and I told everyone that you were my Uncle - hey - it was, it was FAB - I was the luckiest girl in the universe.”

Jack smiled at her - she was just radiant - her eyes sparkled - just like her Dad's.

Daniel’s coughing broke him from her spell.

“CCCasss?” Daniel managed to croak as his eyes struggled to open. Cassie sprang off Jack's lap. 

“Dad?”

“II’mmm the llluckies....” he managed to stutter.

“Oh Dad!” She squealed “Don’t go anywhere - I’m gonna get Mom - stay there - don’t move!” She darted out of the room shrieking at the top of her voice. 

Daniel smiled.

“Hey buddy.” Jack whispered, gently stroking Daniel’s forehead. “Nice to see you. You back with us again? You had us a bit worried.” He smiled softly at his friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy..” Daniel slurred. “Sleepy but better - s..s..sorry to worry you.” He told Jack, coughing, trying to move his oxygen mask. 

Jack caught his hand. “You need that Danny - Janet is on her way - she will probably prod an poke you and then you will be able to go back to sleep - I am so glad you are back.”

Daniel nodded and squeezed Jack's hand as he heard the clip clopping of Janet’s heels.

“Well about time too, Dr Jackson.” She stated as she pulled the curtains around Daniel's bed.

“Later.” Jack told him, saluted and left, squeezing Janet’s shoulders on his way.

She turned and gave him a huge grin - her eyes sparkling like her daughter's were - with unshed tears.

xxooxx

“Are you sure you are warm enough?” Jack asked sitting on the couch - placing Daniel’s feet on his lap. He looked over at his young friend who had been dozing on and off all day. 

“I'm fine Jack - stop fussing.” Daniel said - leaning his head back on the couch.

“Do you need anything - a drink - something to read...?”

“Jack enough!” Daniel interrupted. “Thanks, but enough!”

“'K.” Jack said and watched Daniel as he closed his eyes and relaxed with a contented grin on his face. “Glad to be home?” Jack asked smiling.

“Oh yeah” Daniel had confirmed with a sigh.

Janet had released him the previous day after a three week stay in the infirmary. The first in intensive care - most of which Daniel had no memory of. The second - on the ward - where he spent a lot of time sleeping and trying to get his appetite back - not an easy thing. He was a poor eater at the best of times but his illness had really hit for six and it was going to take him a long time to recover.

The third week Janet had moved him to a room on base where he had started chest physiotherapy to help remove all the ‘gunk’ from his lungs. He had been allowed to do light work but had struggled to keep his eyes open most of the time.

Finally she had given him the Okay to go home. She had called Jack into her office and gone through Daniel's drug regime - which still included an oral antibiotic and assorted inhalers. 

She was still worried that he was not eating and had lost a lot of weight but she hoped that both would improve once he was at home. She had provided Daniel with some meal replacements to help kick start him.

She had given Jack her usual lecture where Daniel was concerned - no coffee - no alcohol - plenty of rest and light exercise. 

Cassie had left to go back to school that morning. Daniel always hated to say goodbye but this time it was harder. He had managed to hold it together in front of his daughter but had dissolved into floods of tears as Janet’s car pulled out of the drive. Jack had just quietly put his arm around him. Daniel knew his emotions were close to the surface because of his illness and he knew at that moment that it was going to be a good few months before he felt 100% again. Jack had assured him that the SGC did not expect him to return to work until he felt up to it. He was relieved - he did not want to let anyone down but he was sensible enough to know to listen to his body and let himself off the hook - he had a lot of recovering to do. 

“Hey Danny - before you go back to sleep - I forgot - I have something for you.” Jack patted Daniel's legs and went into the kitchen. Daniel sat up - the sudden movement triggering a coughing fit.

Jack hurried back with a glass of water - he sat by Daniel and rubbed his back.

“Breath through it - that’s it - calm it down,” he urged.

When it was over Daniel leant back exhausted. He wiped his sweaty forehead.

“God that's the worst part,” he admitted, breathlessly accepting the water from Jack.

“Yeah I know.” Jack commiserated “It’s not forever - you are so much better - don’t rush it.” He reached up and brushed some hair off Daniel’s forehead.

Daniel looked at him with bloodshot eyes and gave him a sad smile. He cleared his throat. “Thought you said you had something for me?”

“Oh yeah.” Jack said, reaching behind him - producing a plastic orange pumpkin full of candy.

“Ta - da! Your share of the booty.” He announced - stealing a liquorice bootlace,

“What can I say?” Daniel grinned. “I am touched that you guys did this - saved this for me - wow such restraint - didn’t know Teal’c had it in him!”

“Okay, Okay.” Jack threw his hands in the air. “I know you know - I can't lie - the original stash lasted all of a day - what can I say - it's hard to stop a Jaffa with a sweet tooth.”

“Next time Jack - word of advice - put the wrappers in the outside trash can where I won't find them.” Daniel told him with a smile.

Jack laughed and plucked a marshmallow out of the container. They both sat in silence watching the fire flicker in the grate.

“I was thinking Danny - it is only a few weeks to Christmas - how do you fancy a family get together at the cabin - carol singing in the village and Christmas lunch all together?”

Daniel turned and looked at him in amazement. “ No offence Jack - I feel as if I have been there done that - got the T-shirt and the pneumonia that came with it!” He said with a smile. “I was thinking - a beach - some sun - sand - the sea ...,” he paused. “Sunburn - sunstroke - Malaria - Yellow Fever .... Nope scrub that. How about we stay at home?”

“Home sounds good, Danny boy.” Jack said, pulling him in for a hug.

“Yep, home sounds good!”

THE END


End file.
